The overall objective of Duke's Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program (PCACO), now called the Duke Paul Calabresi Award for Clinical Oncology (PCACO) remains the provision of career development support to junior faculty committed to clinical oncology therapeutic research careers at a time when new training methods are required to prepare future academic leaders for the major challenges of oncology research. In the last funding period, we have supported 17 Scholars, 12 male, and 5 female, with 10 Caucasian, 6 Asian, and 1 Hispanic, 14 from Duke and 3 recruited from other institutions including the National Cancer Institute, Johns Hopkins, and St. Jude. Most Scholars were Medical Oncologists (11), but we also supported 3 Surgeons and 1 Gynecologic Oncologist and two PhD scientists focused on pharmacogenetics and biomarkers. At this time, all Scholars are in active clinical and translational positions in academic medicine with 16 of 17 in academic medicine and one in industry. Eleven of 17 Scholars have obtained additional peer reviewed funding or awards including a Burroughs Wellcome Scholar, Doris Duke Clinical Scholar, V Foundation Scholar, Howard Hughes award, 3 K awards, and 3 American Cancer Society Scholars. Scholars have published over 70 peer reviewed manuscripts including reports in high impact journals such as the NEJM, JAMA, Lancet Oncology, Nature, Science, Nature Medicine, Nature Reviews, Journal of Clinical Oncology, Blood, Cancer, Clinical Cancer Research, Cancer Research, and the Journal of Immunology. The proposed PCACO proposes a career development program that allows integration of the enormous breadth of knowledge with the powerful statistical and computational approaches to extract important answers with an understanding of the imperatives of managing complex infrastructure, as well as the vital ethical interactions with human experimental subjects